When You're A Twin
by abbitha1108
Summary: Just a moment between Fred and George. Fred oversteps his bounds by asking Angelina to the Yule Ball. George's POV


_So, this is a ficlet from George's point of view. I basically started writing this to rationalize to myself why George ends up with Angelina when Fred took her to the Yule Ball. Somehow, though, I got a story out of it. Also, there's some Ron/Hermione in it because it wouldn't be me if it wasn't in there. Enjoy!_

* * *

I bet most people have wished they were a twin at least once, and it's a great theory. You have someone closer to you than anyone. You know each other's deepest thoughts, and you can talk to them about anything.

Most people don't realize that having someone that close isn't all it's cracked up to be. They know all of your secrets and fears, and can easily use them against you if they want. You're constantly lumped together by everyone else, and are thought of one person. Also, you are always together. That's right, no privacy, not even in your own bedroom. You're only alone when you're taking a piss, and who wants to do all of their deep thinking then?

That's what happens when you're a twin. Sure, the good points outweigh the bad, but they also make the bad times that much worse. Like when your twin goes behind your back.

"Why'd you do that?" I knew I didn't need to elaborate, but as we climbed the stairs to our dormitories, I caught the look on Fred's face and knew that he wasn't going to cooperate, because that would be too easy.

"Why'd I do what?" He asked airily as we entered the room.

"Clear off, kiddies. The adults need to have a chat," I snapped at the other guys in the room. Obviously having no desire to get involved in a Weasley fight, they all scrambled out the door. Turning to Fred, I said, "You know that I like Angelina, so why the bloody hell did you ask her to the Yule Ball?"

He flopped down on his bed. "You were there; I was trying to show Ickle Ronneikins how easy it is to ask a girl out, especially if that girl is a friend. It was a hint I was trying to nail through his troll-like skull." I threw my pillow at him, but he only laughed.

"Be serious for once!" I felt my ears going red, and was a little surprised by how angry I was getting.

Fred sat up. "All right, all right, no need to get so touchy. I only asked Angelina because I knew you never would. You would rather ask someone – anyone – else simply because they wouldn't mean anything. Not like she would."

I sat down on my bed and groaned. He was right, of course. Sometimes, I really hated how well we knew each other.

"See, Georgie? Not trying to go behind your back." He came over and patted my shoulder. "At least this way you can still talk to her, you great prat." And just like that, it was over.

I grinned at him. "Well, since you're off the market, maybe I should ask Alicia to go then." I laughed as he punched my arm.

"You bloody well better not!" I winked at him, but I knew it wasn't an issue. Most likely, by the time the Ball came around, he wouldn't even like her anymore. He tends to go in cycles or a few weeks at a time, or maybe a month if the girl is really hot.

I shook my head at myself, once again cursing how well we knew each other. But I guess that's the price to pay for having a twin. "So what do you reckon? Is Ron going to man up finally?"

Fred let out a snort. "Probably not. Stupid git's going to wait until he's desperate to ask Hermione."

"I'm sure by then someone else will ask her. Hey, maybe I can take her! That would be fun."

Fred gave me a look. "Sure, if she would even agree to go with you. Then you'd have to get the stick out of her arse."

"No, I meant it would be fun seeing Ronnie's reaction." Fred and I laughed. "You know, I don't think we've really been doing enough with that relationship. We could be exploiting it much more."

A bunch of ideas started forming in my head, and I could see that Fred was on the same wavelength. I guess one of the best things about being a twin was that you always have someone there, especially if you're going to mess with people. This was going to be fun.


End file.
